


I'll Take You Up Above Ground

by ClassiqueMystique



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aggressive Derek, Alpha/Omega, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, First Time, First Time Shifting, Forest Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Possessive Derek, Rough Sex, Self-Lubrication, Semi-Public Sex, Slight feminization, Top Derek, Two Shot, Underage technically- Stiles is seventeen, Virgin Stiles, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, cum kink, rough anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5175488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassiqueMystique/pseuds/ClassiqueMystique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles knows he belongs to Derek. The wolf knows that Stiles belongs to Derek. But for some reason Derek is being particularly stubborn. Perhaps a good, hard fuck will make him come around?</p><p>Or</p><p>Stiles and Derek have filthy, hardcore sex in the forest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a crappy two-shot I wrote. Basically this is an excuse for shameless Sterek porn. No regrets! :D
> 
> Un-beta'd. 
> 
> Enjoy!

It happened so fast.

 

One minute they were in Stiles room having fun, playing around. Silence of the Lambs was playing on the small, fourteen-inch screen but no one was watching. The only inhabitants of the room were finding ways to entertain themselves with each other. An occasional glance here, a light touch there. It wasn’t supposed to get far. But then the graze of Stiles’ finger tips brushed a little too low—a little too close to the territory on Derek’s body that instantly grabbed his attention and demanded more. Warm brown eyes suddenly were sudden captured by piercing black ones flecked with specks of red. The beast within lurked ever close to the surface, and Stiles could see it. He could sense the wolf within Derek even though his features hadn’t changed. He could see it, feel it, and he knew that it was hungry.

 

Within seconds all was forgotten: the movie, the bowl of popcorn that was resting in Derek’s lap, the fact that they had never gone passed light kisses and Stiles was painfully still a virgin. Instead, the teen was on top of the older man, grinding their jean-covered cocks together with a furious need to get off. Lips, teeth and tongues came together wildly and Stiles was trying his best to get Derek’s shirt off without breaking contact. There were no buttons, no way to take it off without it going over the wolf’s head. So in a moment of frustration, the teen grabbed it by the hem and pulled, his strength successfully shredding the poor tee-shirt in two. The sound of the fabric ripping was deafening. Stiles pulled back in shock that he had succeeded, but also because it just dawned on him that this wasn’t just any ole shirt. It was Derek’s favorite shirt. And he just ripped it.

 

Stiles expected to see anger in Derek’s eyes when he looked up at him, and he actually thought that he might get hit as well. But that never happened. The look in the Alpha’s eyes was saturated in lust, the rise and fall of his sculpted chest matching Stiles’ own breathing. The stare was so intense that Stiles wanted to look away because he felt his cheeks flaming under that heated gaze. He pulled the plump flesh of his bottom lip into his mouth, biting it anxiously. Apparently that did the trick to spur Derek into action. He grabbed Stiles by the back of the head and pulled him down, crashing their lips together. “You’re so fucking hot Stiles,” he growled against the teen’s quivering lips. “I can’t wait to fuck you. To stuff all of my cum into your tight, little cunt. Breed your little boypussy real good.”

 

Stiles moaned, trying to express his acceptance of Derek’s words by pouring enthusiasm into their kiss. He even went as far as to whimper and whine, trying his best to imitate the sound he heard on Animal Planet that submissive wolves make when in the presence of dominant wolves. Might sound silly, but the shit actually worked. Derek’s hands tightened on Stiles’ hips and he literally fucked the teen’s mouth with his tongue. Eventually though, they had to pull apart. The teen rested his head on Derek’s shoulders, his hips still rocking on top of Derek. The Alpha responded by squeezing the flesh of Stiles’ hips, pulling the teen even further down onto the hardness beneath him. “Please,” said the boy as he fumbled to free both himself and the older man from the confines of their jeans. Stiles hummed when he took Derek’s hardness in his hands. He squeezed it lightly from the base to the tip, letting out a pleased sound when precum dribbled from the slit. “Are you going to fuck me with this,” he asked quietly, innocently.

 

 _Teasingly_.  

 

Stiles brought their cocks together in a loose grip, sliding his hand up and down their shafts slowly. He leaned forward as if he was going to kiss Derek, lingering centimeters away from his lips. “I want you inside of me so bad Derek. I’ve wanted it for so long. I imagined you fucking me all the time and literally everywhere. In my bed,” he said with a brief kiss. “In my biology class on top of Mr. Harris’ desk, cause he’s a total douche.” Stroke. “In the back of my dad’s squad car. Maybe while he’s driving.” Another kiss and a roll of his eyes at Derek’s shocked expression. He continued to stroke them both in his hands, putting more pressure on his grip. Stiles made sure to look the Alpha dead in his eyes when he said the next one. The words rolled off his tongue slowly and sensually. “In the woods. We’re both naked. I’m on my knees, covered in dirt and leaves. You’re fucking me so hard from behind, claiming me. Using me like I’m your bitch.” He paused to look down at the giant cock in his hand. “But I don’t know if this can fit inside of me,” he said coyly, punctuating his statement with a squeeze. Derek damn near howled.

 

“Please,” Stiles whimpered, nudging the tip of his nose along the bare skin of Derek’s shoulder. When he did that though, the smoothness of his neck swiped across Derek’s lips. “I’m giving myself to you Derek. Like a lamb to the slaughter. A feast to a starving man. So fuck me Derek. Take what you’re being given. Take it.”

 

The Alpha’s eyes snapped open. To Derek his mate was baring his neck, begging to be marked—to be taken.

 

**To get the bite.**

He couldn’t help himself. The change overtook him, his fangs extending to a dangerous length. He could feel the blood pumping beneath Stiles’ veins—could smell it. And Derek longed to know if it would taste as sweet as the rest of him.

 

It happened so fast.

 

The taste of Stiles’ blood was sweet like the honey of bees. So fucking sweet—sweeter than it should have been. Why was that? It filled Derek’s mouth, washed over his tongue like fine wine. It was delicious, and even more so as Stiles squirmed and whimpered in his lap. But it was so strange. It wasn’t in the nature of werewolves to enjoy the taste of blood. They weren’t vampires. They do not feed off of it in order to survive. Yet here Derek was, lapping up the liquid ambrosia as if he were the great god Zeus and Stiles his Ganymede; his beautiful, sacrificial lamb perched on his lap and willing to serve and please.

 

“Derek,” Stiles moaned, giggling softly as if the feeling of Derek’s fangs in his neck was ticklish in nature. Maybe it was, but it certainly wasn’t normal. Then again, nothing about the teenager was normal. When Derek gave the bite to his pack mates, they either screamed in terror, or had their voice taken away by the sheer pain of the bite. But not Stiles. No he just had to be quite the opposite by trying to speak as if everything was perfectly normal. “I’m going to be a big bad wolfie like you Der-Der,” he said in a sing-songish way, words totally slurred. “Gonna be the best wolfie too. Gonna be good for you: for my Alpha. Gonna be the best bitch. Your bitch.”

 

Derek’s eyes snapped open at that. How could he do this to Stiles? How could he so carelessly do this to the boy he claims to love? The boy was 17 years old for fuck's sake! Without thinking, He ripped his teeth from Stiles’ oversensitive flesh, wincing at the genuine cry of pain that erupted from the boy’s lips. The teen damn near fell to the floor when Derek shoved him off of his lap. “What was that for? Why did you stop?”

 

Derek took in the wrecked sight before him. Stiles’ t-shirt, once a crisp white, was soaked crimson on the right side. 

 

And he ran.

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I rewrote a few bits and that took a while.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!
> 
> Un-beta'd

**Part two**

 

If someone told Derek weeks ago that he would be chasing a newly turned Stiles through the woods on the night of the full moon, he would have ripped their throat out for telling lies. Because only a terrible person would touch that beautiful boy and turn him into monster—a wild animal that goes bump in the night. And he **never** wanted Stiles to be one of them. Derek wanted his mate to remain perfectly human—to continue to be the best, purest part of him.

But here he was, tracking the teenaged wolf through the dense forest in Beacon Hills. He had to get to Stiles soon before he ran into unsuspecting civilians. There was no way to know just how much of “Stiles” was still present in his new wolf body. Hopefully enough of the kid was still in there so that the process of finding him and bringing back to the loft wouldn’t be physically and mentally taxing for the Alpha.

The only problem was that Stiles was fast. Like _really fast._ Derek was having a hard time keeping up with his delicious scent. Speaking as of which…

Derek paused to take a whiff of the air. There it was again: Stiles’ scent. It was different than any he’d ever smelled before. Derek snorted. Trust the kid to be different in literally everything. But maybe this wasn’t such a bad difference. It was such a pleasing smell. It was musky yet flagrant, earthy but with a hint of honey and fresh cream. It went straight to Derek’s dick whenever he inhaled deeply.

And running with a boner was becoming extremely uncomfortable.

Yet that posed another problem for the Alpha. If he could smell just how good Stiles was, then other wolves within a good two-mile radius could as well. And if Stiles’ scent was remotely any indication of what Derek believed was going on, then he really needed to find the teen and quick because he could tell that they weren’t the only ones in the forest.

****

Of course he found Stiles an hour later and in the worst position possible: face down, ass up. Well actually, that’s exactly the position Derek wanted to keep Stiles in forever, but not in these circumstances. Stiles was bare-chested and barefoot. His pajama pants dirty, and ripped at the seat, exposing his sopping wet hole to the wild alpha kneeling behind him. Derek roared at the sight and charged, catching the rival alpha by surprise after he’d delivered a long lick to Stiles’ hole with the flat of his tongue.

The other alpha must have been on his own for quite some time and was most likely not from the area. Even though he and Derek were of the same height and build, he was no match for Hale—was much weaker. He didn’t even hear Derek coming, his red eyes focused only on the inviting, puckered hole in front of him. But he wasn’t for much longer when Derek tackled him. After a few jabs to the midsection and a right hook to the face, Derek maneuvered into position behind the wolf and extended his claws, slicing deep into the rival’s throat. He fell to the ground with a few choked grunts before going completely limp.

Meanwhile Stiles, who saw the entire ordeal as it occurred, keeled over with laughter. He fell onto his back on the cold ground, holding his sides as if his life depended on it.

Derek looked at him properly. Stiles didn’t look anything like any of the other wolves Derek knew. In fact, Stiles looked exactly the same as always: lanky, pale, smooth-skinned and slightly spaced out. If Derek didn’t know any better, he would have thought that the bite didn’t take. But he knew a young wolf when he smelled one.

Stiles looked up at him, confirming that he was indeed a wolf with yellow flashing eyes. “Oh you are too funny Derek.”

“What the fuck is your problem Stiles?”

“I should be asking you that Sourwolf. But if I had to give an answer: you are Derek. You’re my problem.”

Derek growled. “You’re the one acting like a whore in heat, and somehow I’m the problem?”

Stiles leaned up on his elbows. “I wouldn’t have to act like a ‘whore in heat’ if you’d done your job to begin with. You know something Derek? I don’t get you. You bitch, moan, and complain about your dead family and how alone you are, but when the chance to start anew literally walks up and slaps you in the face, you run away like the pathetic little bitch that you are. Some alpha, huh?”

Derek grit his teeth. “What did you just say?”

Stiles fell onto his back again, laughing up at the sky. “You heard me. All you want to do is live in the past Derek. And I get it: your family is dead. All that you’ve ever known is dead. Dead dead dead. Really, I get that. I cried and felt sad for a couple of years after my mom died. Death is literally the biggest bitch on the planet. But the only way to defeat death is through life. I just wanted you to live _with_ me—to pull your stubborn head out of your ass and wake the fuck up. To be with me. But once again you proved that you didn’t have balls big enough to get the job done.”

“And while we’re at it, way to be a total cock-blocker tonight, dude. I practically begged you weeks ago to pop my cherry—breed me with that fat cock of yours, but you whimped out and turned me into a wolf instead because that logic totally checks out,” he said sarcastically. “And now that I found another alpha who could get the job done, and was quite eager to I might add, you go and rip his throat out,” he said gesturing to the dead wolf next to them. “So we can safely add ‘cock-blocker’ to the long list of adjectives that you are, along with Sourwolf, _Fail_ wolf, pathet—”

Derek grabbed Stiles by the neck and lifted him off the ground, bringing him up to eye level. “I’m getting real sick and tired of your mouth Stilinski.” He prompt dropped him and the teen collided with the ground with a groan. “You want to be treated like a slut, then fine. You’ll get what you wish for. Now present,” he growled. When Stiles continued to stare up at him with wild eyes, Derek used his alpha voice. “ **PRESENT TO ME**.”

Stiles promptly rolled over and scrambled to get to his knees. He shivered slightly when a cool breeze brushed over his exposed hole, but he did not move or say anything otherwise. His inner wolf whimpered in anticipation. Derek dropped down behind him, freeing himself from the confines of his jeans, and using his extended claws to rip Stiles’ pajama pants completely open. Wordlessly he pushed his dick in, not giving Stiles a moment to adjust before he set a punishing pace. “You’re lucky you get wet like any other bitch or that would have hurt,” he grunted.

Stiles whimpered and whined at the brutal pounding he was getting. It was everything he wanted and his wolf rumbled in delight, pleased that they were submitting to their rightful alpha. “O-omega, r-right?” He could barely get the question out because of Derek’s jarring thrusts.

“Yeah that’s right. You’re nature’s little bitch. _My_ bitch.”

“Fuck Derek,” Stiles groaned. Dirty talk was definitely his thing. When the pressure built up tightly in his balls, he reached for his cock for much needed release, but Derek slapped his hand away. “Did I say you could touch yourself?” Stiles sputtered uselessly for some type of an answer. Derek pulled out completely when he didn’t answer in time. “No no please, don’t stop.”

A hard slap to each pale ass cheek was the end result to his whining. Stiles howled into the night, each slap hard enough to leave a last red print on each cheek, despite his new supernatural healing. Derek squeezed the plump flesh of each cheek, and the white hot pain of it had Stiles seeing stars. Shiny slick glistened in the moon light where the alpha had him spread wide. “You giving me orders?” Derek growled. He slapped the head of his cock against Stiles’ hole, watching in faint amusement as the omega pushed back, trying desperately to get his cock back inside. “Is this how you’re going to be every full moon? Acting like a needy slut, showing off that tight little boypussy of yours? Whining desperately to get fucked?”

Derek pushed back in suddenly, planting both of his feet in the ground to give Stiles the hardest dicking of his life. The boy whined and moaned, pushing back to meet every deep thrust like a champ, his impulses purely in wolf mode. If Derek fucked Stiles like that when he was still human, the boy no doubt would have been floundering all over the place, completely inexperienced, every move uncertain. But even though this was his first fuck, Stiles’ wolf had him on autopilot right now, instinctually guiding his every movement like the little slut was born for fucking.

Stiles’ little cunt was even squeezing Derek’s dick in the right way, trying to coax the Alpha into popping his knot and filling that little cumslot with his thick seed. But Stiles didn’t deserve his knot—didn’t deserve to be bred. When Derek’s balls drew up and felt his orgasm coming on, he pulled out quickly. Grabbing Stiles by his hair, he yanked his head back and lined his cock up with that freckled covered face. He watched in a twisted delight when his cum splashed the teen on the face, getting in his hair and on his neck and chest.

He let Stiles go afterwards, watching disinterestedly as he fell onto the forest floor. The omega rolled over onto his back, noisily catching his breath in between licking his lips of Derek’s cum. “Well that was something,” said Stiles after a moment. “I really thought you were going to give me your knot, but this was just as good, I suppose. And anyways, now that you’ve finally gotten over yourself and your childhood trauma, I’m sure you’ll be sticking your dick inside me quite often.”

Derek stared down at Stiles—at his mate. He cared so much for the boy. He always had, every since he first met him a year ago in that very forest. Derek still strongly cared for him and he knew he always would. He would never stop protecting Stiles. He would never truly abandon him. But something about this new Stiles made Derek want to stay away. It wasn’t just because of the harsh words that spewed from those sinful lips. It had nothing to do with the teen’s brand new outlook on sex. No, there was something lurking inside the boy now—something tarnished and soiled. Stiles was no longer pure of soul; no longer the better part of Derek—the part that Derek needed and craved in his life in order to function. Now Stiles was no different to older wolf. No less broken. No less damaged.

Derek zipped himself back into his pants, giving the smirking teen one last meaningful look before turning on his heel and walking away.

And he didn’t turn back. Not even when Stiles shouted his name.

 

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this two-shot. I had loads of fun writing it. I initially wanted it to have a happy ending, but i realized that all my stories have happy endings, so I wanted to try something new. This is my first "ambiguous ending" story, lol. I hope I did well. :)
> 
> Maybe in the future I'll add to this story if people want to see more, but I currently don't have any ideas on how I could expand this. Any thoughts? Derek knotting Stiles for the first time? The birth of their first pups? IDK, the possibilites are endless, lol. :D
> 
> Luv u all!
> 
> -CM


End file.
